


.au nom de la nuit.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings to be added in chapter 2, F/M, Implied/Referenced War Killing, Light Canon Divergence, Normal Story w/o spoilers, and there will be blood for real, but not exactly because it's still war y'know, don't know how to tag without being clumsy or just dumb, like "it's Mikhail and Olivia and they go in a Lion King's way"
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: En plein conflit armé contre l'Empire, les troupes rebelles de Revair doivent faire face à une menace pour le moins déconcertante. Il semblerait qu'un individu solitaire rôde dans les vallées de Dorton, précipitant la débâcle chez les sentinelles chargées de le traquer. La commandante en chef décide alors de régler ce problème elle-même.
Relationships: Mikhail Blake/Olivia Pavlichenko, Olivia Pavlichenko & Lieutenant Leandro
Kudos: 2





	.au nom de la nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ma défense...  
> Non, je suis FAIBLE pour Mikhail. C'est tout.
> 
> Cher fandom si cruellement et injustement délaissé, voici mon humble contribution. Avec amour.
> 
> (Si j'ai le courage, je traduirai après la fin. Haut-les-cœurs !)

Le grésillement dans la transmission, quasi narquois, grinçant comme un aveu d'échec :  
« _Cible disparue. Les conditions de pistage se sont de nouveau dégradées ; il est trop dangereux de poursuivre la mission. On rentre à la base. Termi-_ »

Mais l'appareil radiophonique va s'écraser contre le mur avant la fin du message, le fracas de l'impact couvert par son hurlement plus brusque encore, rageur et perclus d'impuissance. Dans la pièce exiguë où il se croit seul, seule la colère commande à son impulsion, à cet écart qu'il ne peut se permettre en présence de la hiérarchie puisqu'elle exige de lui rigueur stoïque et calme détermination, et qu'il regrette dès qu'il constate l'état déplorable du transmetteur, vibrant en débris sur le sol. C'était leur troisième et dernier – le premier étant à la casse et le deuxième en révision après avoir subi peu ou prou le même sort. Pas qu'ils reçoivent beaucoup de communications en ces temps de guerre, mais enfin, ses dents raclent contre son idiotie crasse ; ce n'est pas un savon qui l'attend s'il ne répare pas sur-le-champ son erreur, plutôt un aller simple au peloton de redressement. Certes, il pourrait tordre quelque peu la réalité, arguer que la machine s'est grippée et qu'en la secouant elle lui aurait glissé des mains, sauf qu'à en ramasser piteusement les morceaux il sait qu'il ne croirait pas lui-même à son mensonge. Et ce, d'autant plus que la porte du poste s'ouvre à la volée, sans mise en garde, pour mieux le pétrifier de stupeur.

« Que faites-vous à genoux contre le mur, lieutenant Leandro ? »

Il n'ose pas se relever tout de suite – achève d'abord de récupérer les derniers bris de métal à l'instar de sa propre contenance, comme s'il lui suffisait de les regrouper dans ses paumes pour retrouver un sang plus froid que sa sueur. Or, rien ne peut se dérober à l'œil de la nouvelle venue, ni une explication construite à la volée, ni la plus infime instabilité dans un discours. Et encore moins une piètre tentative de nier les faits. Ne reste que la vérité, aussi douloureuse que l'éventuel châtiment.

« J'ai fauté, chef. La section des sentinelles m'a prévenu de leur déroute et je... je me suis emporté. »

En guise de preuve, il lui présente le contenu de ses mains, l'échine basse, prêt à accepter sa sanction. Pourtant le bât ne tombe pas. Pas plus que le couperet ou que tout autre instrument capable de mettre fin à ses fonctions professionnelles, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a à s'élever contre lui que la voix de sa supérieure, dont la dureté s'ébrèche un soupçon sous le coup de l'étonnement :

« Ils ne l'ont pas toujours appréhendé ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nos meilleurs pisteurs sont sur ses traces, et vous sous-entendez qu'il leur échappe toujours ? C'est impensable. »

Oui, c'était là le mot, cette même _pensée_ qui lui était venue à l'instant où l'information lui parvenait, et peut-être cette incompréhension partagée était-elle la raison pour laquelle on ne l'avait pas déjà démis de son rang – parce que la situation était inédite, assez déconcertante pour concentrer toute l'attention sur son objet et non sur la dernière bourde d'un officier tout aussi stupéfait que son commandant. Lequel semble réfléchir, la moue cachée derrière son poing, permettant à son subordonné de dérouler la suite d'un compte-rendu déjà en berne.

« Les traces se sont interrompues peu avant la frontière avec Arhaven. L'escouade est sur le retour et devrait arriver au camp dès ce soir ; vous pourrez les interroger à ce mo-...  
– Inutile, tranche-t-elle. Le temps presse, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser traîner cette affaire plus longtemps. »

Le lieutenant se braque derechef, conscient que la résolution imminente ne lui plaira guère.

« Je reviendrai d'ici deux jours. »

Il en aurait balancé la radio une seconde fois. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu jusqu'au coude, et plus haut encore, qu'elle lui annoncerait cela. Parce qu'il la connaît trop bien, en tant que sœur d'armes, qu'il ne peut en être autrement venant d'elle, c'est ainsi, écrit sur son visage comme une peinture de guerre et incrusté au fond de l'œil de son Cyclope, parce que personne ne pourrait la retenir et qu'il se garderait bien lui-même de s'y risquer, car il sait sa volonté – celle-là qu'il se retient d'appeler obstination – autant que le péril qui guette quiconque oserait se placer entre Olivia Pavlichenko et sa cible.

Ce qui ne lui interdit pas de s'offusquer, néanmoins. Et elle de lui concéder ce bref élan d'inquiétude, avant de le balayer sans ambages.

« Des troupes dépêchées au nord, c'est autant de troupes absentes à l'est. Un assaut impérial est à craindre sur le flanc oriental : il est impératif que tous nos hommes soient disponibles en cas d'attaque. Deux jours, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour régler ce problème. Et si cela prend plus longtemps... »

Ses lèvres demeurent un instant entrouvertes, suspendues sur ces mots qui se font attendre. Pour Leandro, ce mutisme est une brèche dans laquelle s'infiltre aussitôt un relent d'angoisse, mais alors que son torse se contracte en vue d'en libérer l'excédent, elle fait volte-face et s'éloigne en rectifiant :

« Non, ce ne sera pas le cas. Vous m'avez entendue, lieutenant : deux jours. Profitez-en pour faire réparer cette radio, s'il n'est pas trop tard pour elle. »

Un temps encore il se demande s'il doit être soulagé d'avoir esquivé la punition prévue ou s'il vient de s'éblouir, comme chaque fois, à l'autorité froide de sa supérieure. C'est peut-être un peu des deux – et surtout de quoi se fustiger doublement. Les miettes de l'appareil lui paraissent désormais bien dérisoires entre ses doigts ; en se précipitant dans le couloir, il en laisse même tomber quelques-unes sans y prêter plus attention, car Olivia s'estompe hors de sa portée, sa mince silhouette près de s'évaporer sur le seuil du bâtiment, et qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'exclamer :

« Chef, oui, chef ! »

Et elle de disparaître d'un pas leste, déjà trop concentrée sur son objectif pour être sensible à l'excès de zèle.

*

* *

Il les a observés depuis le haut de son perchoir rebrousser chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une petite escorte de fourmis dans le lointain, un minuscule amas de mines dépitées et d'ossatures voûtées – à peine désolé pour eux, à peine navré pour cette déconvenue qu'il leur a infligée sans aucune intention de leur nuire. _Ce sont les risques de leur métier_ , s'efforce-t-il de se répéter en guise de réconfort, _ce n'est que l'exigence du mien._ Rien de personnel là-dedans, et cependant, en lui sourd une once de culpabilité qu'il ne parvient pas à dissiper. Ce genre de mission de reconnaissance est certes légion lorsqu'on embrasse la qualité de rôdeur, c'est d'ailleurs le cœur de la profession, toutefois les circonstances si particulières de celle-là ternissent inexorablement son assurance quant à la justesse de ses actes. À quelques jours près, rien n'aurait empêché qu'ils fussent devenus alliés or la chronologie demande à ce qu'ils soient actuellement ennemis, lui l'intrus, lui la menace, et il ne peut leur en vouloir pour leur hostilité quand elle est un mal prévisible, presque _naturel_ , d'autant qu'en l'état il lui est impossible de se justifier. Pas auprès d'eux, en tout cas.

Comprendraient-ils qu'il ne fait qu'obéir à son devoir ?

Le crépuscule à l'horizon griffonne les cieux d'écarlate au-dessus du territoire de Breymore, dont il devine les frontières plus qu'il ne les distingue. Si ses calculs sont exacts, les troupes d'Avillon se seraient déployées par là dans la zone orientale de l'Empire un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il terminait d'épuiser les sentinelles de Revair lâchées à ses trousses, théorie que le retour de Raven ne devrait pas tarder à confirmer. La vision égarée dans l'infini du ciel, il guette en effet la flamme nocturne de son plumage comme une confirmation de son hypothèse, tandis que ses doigts s'affairent distraitement à déplier l'emballage de la dernière ration alimentaire de sa journée. Le soin excessif qu'a mis Charlotte à confectionner les paquetages n'entame pas sa patience, bien au contraire ; il s'en réjouit plutôt, en ce qu'il y voit l'expression du souci de la demi-elfe, sa bienveillance qui, en cette heure solitaire, apaise son doux vague à l'âme. Quelque part, il lui semble entendre les accents de sa voix dans les froufrous du tissu. Il ignore si elle lui manque, ignore tout autant s'il a envie de lui manquer. N'y a pas réfléchi plus que ça.

La mission est prioritaire.

Son œil perçoit alors le mouvement au sol avant celui dans les airs, l'obligeant à descendre d'un bond du tertre sur lequel il était juché tout en se retenant de croquer dans son biscuit salé. La portion calée entre ses dents, il se faufile à pas de loup vers l'ombre des rochers alentours et s'y dissimule avant que ne l'y rejoigne son corbeau qu'il accueille avec une caresse et un morceau de son repas. Les nouvelles fraîches valent bien cette récompense : la prédiction s'est accomplie. Son Altesse et les chevaliers ont réussi à repousser la garde impériale qui siégeait à Breymore et projettent d'y demeurer quelques jours afin que les troupes puissent récupérer des combats. S'ils progressent au rythme prévu, d'un côté comme de l'autre, il les rejoindra à Kronig une fois que le Monarque aura investi la région, puis ils se rendront ensemble à Dorton, là où se situe le quartier général de l'armée rebelle. Là où il a d'abord été envoyé en éclaireur, il y a moins de dix jours – là où il se trouve en cet instant, rôdant dans les vallées limitrophes en vue d'en circonscrire le terrain, ses écueils et sa topographie. Tel est le prétexte invoqué de sa présence en ces lieux, quand l'enjeu réel, lui, est ailleurs.

S'habituer aux reliefs ne lui avait causé aucune difficulté puisqu'ils lui rappelaient ceux de Celtain, le froid en moins. Partout sur les plateaux se déployaient la même aridité, la même végétation des steppes, robuste et roussie en cette saison sèche, et nonobstant l'absence de neige pour emmitoufler silencieusement les crêtes les plus altières, il se serait cru de nouveau à Lumisade aux côtés de ses confrères, il y a de cela si longtemps, une éternité. Néanmoins, la solitude ici n'est pas plus mordante que là-bas. Elle le chatouille juste à l'arrière de la nuque quand il songe à ses compagnons, légère comme le passage d'un insecte que ses propres foulées parviennent à chasser. Quelques pas suffisent. Car dès qu'il se remet à courir, il sait qu'il n'est plus seul sous le firmament constellé, et que sitôt que ses sens sont devenus ceux de la nuit, rien ni personne ne sera plus en mesure de l'arrêter que le premier frémissement de l'aube.

En cet instant, c'est la sérénité qu'elle ressent qui l'étonne le plus. Elle s'attendait en effet à ce que l'anxiété et la tension s'entremêlent dans son souffle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des vallées désertes, à ce que sa trachée soit toujours plus écrasée sous la charge de l'opération, transformant son esprit en une corde tendue prête à claquer sur son ennemi, sauf qu'au bas de ces monts d'obscurité elle ne rencontre que le calme de l'abandon et le sentiment diffus, paisible, d'une quiétude à laquelle elle ne donne pas de nom. Par rapport à l'effervescence toute militaire qui domine au cœur de Dorton, le silence régnant parmi les herbes est d'une bouleversante clarté. La lune s'est appliquée à peindre de blanc, un à un, chacun des brins élevé sous sa lumière tandis qu'une colonie de lucioles, pareille à la traînée d'une comète, tintinnabule au-dessus des flots que la brise y dessine. Plus loin, de rares grappes de conifères et d'arbustes à feuilles d'acier s'animent sans un bruit à la faveur du vent. Et dans tout l'espace que peut embrasser un seul de ses regards, elle entend le ciel qui stridule en douceur, qui hulule parfois, qui crisse et qui pleure, empli d'un bout à l'autre de sa voûte par ces milliards de vies dérisoires auxquelles appartient la sienne. Si la tireuse d'élite avait davantage de temps à sa disposition, elle se serait sans nul doute surprise à contempler plus longuement ce paysage, à y imprimer son _insignifiance_ ainsi que le grain de poussière d'un ensemble plus vaste que la terre, mais c'est ce même temps qui la presse, cette urgence qui l'arrache à sa fascination, et ne lui laisse pour seule réminiscence que cette minute de plénitude à chérir en secret.

Selon ses estimations, une nuit lui serait nécessaire pour neutraliser l'intrus. Quelques heures nocturnes consacrées à localiser la proie, identifier son profil et, par chance, ses intentions, puis à lui dresser un piège ou une embuscade, à attendre qu'il s'y fasse prendre ou à l'y précipiter, et une seconde enfin pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Affaire réglée, sans renfort autre que ses propres compétences. Les récits bancals rapportés par les sentinelles lorsqu'elle les avait croisées au milieu de l'après-midi la laissent de marbre. Elle ne croit pas au prétendu don d'ubiquité de l'individu pas plus qu'à cette aura surnaturelle qu'on lui prête. Ce ne sont là qu'affabulations de soldats mis en échec ; et même si elle ravale sa rancœur à l'idée que ce soient ses propres troupes qui furent ainsi malmenées par une créature solitaire, elle s'oppose à ce qu'elles soignent leur _ego_ blessé sous un baume de superstitions. La disparition du coupable doit être l'unique pansement qu'elles s'accorderont – et cette fable redevenir une simple anecdote, bien que désagréable, dans l'histoire de leur combat contre l'Empire.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant malgré l'ordre qu'elle s'est imposé, malgré sa rigueur et sa forme excellente, les conditions optimales de cette traque qui lui rappellent ses épreuves les plus réussies à l'époque de sa formation, malgré toute l'ingénierie technologique dont elle est équipée, et même malgré le recours à l'infaillible Cyclope. Sa cible lui. Échappe. Non, plutôt _quelque chose_ lui échappe – comme si cette opération n'était pas celle qu'elle s'imaginait être – comme si elle n'avait regardé que devant elle et non pas au-delà – comme si elle était passée à côté de son véritable objectif, celui qu'elle aurait dû accomplir. Puisque sa cible, elle, loin de s'esquiver, à l'inverse la confronte, bien qu'elle n'en prenne pas conscience tout de suite ; ce n'est d'abord qu'une impression muette, rien qu'un murmure au moment où elle discerne pour la première fois sa silhouette au centre de son viseur. L'impression qu'il s'y est placé de lui-même. Or, avant même qu'elle n'ait fermé sa paupière, elle perd sa trace – pas par mégarde, parce que son œil jamais ne la tromperait. C'est une sensation différente de tout ce qu'elle a connu auparavant ; un clin il se tenait là, avec son halo verdâtre induit par la vision nocturne du fusil, et une inspiration plus tard il s'est évanoui, ombre parmi les ombres, pour resurgir ensuite un peu loin, l'air aux aguets, près de disparaître de nouveau sitôt qu'elle l'aura déniché. Et à une, deux, trois reprises, il réitère l'affront.

Elle pourrait faire feu. Faire confiance à son acuité autant qu'à son artefact et, en l'espace d'une seconde, tirer un trait sur cette étrangeté. Elle pourrait ne plus respirer pour que, dans l'intervalle entre deux froissements d'ailes, ne résonne que la détonation qui mettra fin à cette farce. Elle en est des plus capables. Mais elle hésite. À une, deux, trois reprises. Elle hésite sans trop savoir pourquoi, haïssant après coup cette incertitude qu'elle laisse toutefois s'installer en elle pas à pas. Au fond, peut-être que ce n'est pas sa cible qui se dérobe. Peut-être est-ce seulement la raison pour laquelle elle la considère comme telle. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas ses semelles qui manquent d'appui, ou ses épaules de solidité, mais le commandement lui enjoignant de presser la détente et d'amener un terme à cette chasse qui s'est délestée de sa mire. Pourquoi donc abattre ce drôle d'oiseau de nuit, quand il ne lui témoigne nulle hostilité ? Bientôt, elle cesse de le mettre en joue à chacune de ses apparitions – et lui, en retour, cesse de s'effacer à son regard. Même si elle ne peut plus le visualiser aussi proche qu'il l'était à travers la rétine de son Cyclope, elle décèle encore l'éclat blafard de sa chevelure sous la lune, devine les pans de son manteau flottant longs sous ses reins, distingue par reflets l'architecture épineuse de cet arc dont la manufacture l'intrigue presque autant que son propriétaire. S'il appartenait à l'Empire, elle l'aurait découvert sur-le-champ. Il s'agit de l'une des deux évidences qu'elle possède, celle sur laquelle elle se repose pour ne pas, à son tour, trop s'affliger de sa propre déroute. La seconde, c'est cet impératif qui la submerge peu à peu — cette _envie_ envahissante qu'elle a de le connaître.

Depuis combien de temps maintenant marchent-ils dans le sillage l'un de l'autre, Mikhail ne saurait dire. Les étoiles doucement ont pivoté sur leur axe et depuis le sommet des tertres, vers l'Est, ne tarderont plus à apparaître les premières pâleurs d'un jour nouveau. Au-dessus d'eux cependant la nuit est toujours obscure ; les escarpements rocheux toujours léchés de ténèbres ; l'atmosphère toujours sur la brèche. Dorton dort encore quand eux ne se sont pas arrêtés de sillonner ces monts frontaliers, ne s'étant octroyés que de rares pauses, chaque fois réciproques, lorsqu'ils franchissaient un col ou traversaient un gué. Bien que lui ne s'était en aucun cas permis de relâcher sa vigilance sous prétexte qu'il menait le pas, il remarqua assez vite qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de faire montre d'une prudence excessive parce que la sniper avait répondu à son invite, puisqu'elle lui avait accordé cette danse tacite, et ce plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Sans orgueil, il s'en satisfait. La mission suit son cours selon la volonté de son Altesse ; d'ici moins de vingt-quatre heures, lui-même pourra se retirer en direction de Kronig avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il se rend compte pourtant, sans parvenir à l'expliquer vraiment, que l'impatience légère qu'il éprouvait à cette perspective s'est tarie — qu'il ne ressent plus ce désir de retourner auprès de son camp. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Sur ses talons, il l'entend qui refuse de se faire distancer. Il l'écoute, plutôt, attentif aux modulations de sa respiration, calquant son allure sur la sienne tandis que Raven les survole à basse altitude en traçant d'amples méandres. Quand elle ralentit dans une pente, il l'imite ; quand il s'interrompt pour étancher sa soif au bord d'un ruisseau, elle aussi s'arrête. Elle pourrait profiter de ces moments de repos pour combler l'espace entre eux ou pour ajuster un tir, sauf qu'elle préfère reprendre son souffle ou croquer dans un biscuit le temps qu'il finisse de se désaltérer, avant qu'ils ne repartent ensemble. Sans guère échanger un mot ni même un regard. Il les sent néanmoins, ces iris bleus et sévères, s'attarder sur sa nuque, détailler sa stature ; le frisson est délicat, le poids plume. Il n'ose songer que l'effet est _plaisant_ , mais enfin, c'est cela — il ne peut le décrire autrement — et il souhaiterait, tout en reconnaissant la folie d'une telle pensée, que l'aurore ne se lève pas trop tôt, que pour quelques instants encore la lumière les abandonne à leur escapade noctambule. Après tout, il lui reste dans les poches quelques-uns de ces petits gâteaux qu'il dissémine sur son trajet, là où il prédit qu'elle les récoltera à la manière de cailloux blancs, comme autant de preuves de sa bénévolence. Car quand bien même il ne serait ici que pour servir le vœu de son Monarque, rien ne lui interdit d'y mettre un peu les formes.

Le jour cependant demeure indifférent à son caprice, en ce qu'il finit par noyer le crépuscule et répandre sa lueur sur le monde. Cela commence par des rais jaunis le long des saillies calcaires, puis des ruisseaux clairs dégoulinant des falaises jusqu'à imbiber les cimes des pins, et tout à coup c'est dans un bain d'or rose que l'elfe se retrouve plongé, au verdoyant milieu d'une prairie, saisi sur le vif par l'irruption du soleil entre deux pics lointains. La radiance est si pure que sa propre ombre s'étire d'effroi à ses pieds, si brutale que sa pupille se rétracte aussitôt. Il s'est risqué trop avant ; il redevient dangereux de s'exposer de la sorte. Le temps des flâneries est achevé : s'il ne se retranche pas maintenant, sa distraction provoquera sa perte. Mais alors qu'il se retourne à la recherche du couvert le plus proche, il s'immobilise, tranquille, quoiqu'un soupçon interdit.

Tapie à l'ombre d'une arche de rocaille sous laquelle il l'avait attendue un instant auparavant, Olivia lui coupe toute retraite. Sa prunelle turquoise a été remplacée par l'œil, noir métallique, de son Cyclope, et elle a revêtu l'attitude qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas dû quitter, celle d'un commandant en zone de guerre. Un genou fléchi au sol et l'index sur la détente. Cette fois-ci, il en est conscient, elle n'hésitera pas.

« Décline ton identité, Rôdeur ! »

Comment découvre-t-on ce qui nous manque, tant que nous en ignorons l'existence ? C'est cette révélation qu'éprouve Mikhail à la seconde où la voix de la militaire rompt leur alliance nocturne, où les accents de sa langue viennent lui démanger les entrailles. Il imaginait son timbre plus aigu, peut-être plus juvénile — non, il n'imaginait rien de tout cela, en fait, rien qui s'approcha de ce tranchant à peine rude, de cette caresse un peu sèche. Et il n'aurait pas cru, sans même s'en apercevoir, s'être autant langui de l'entendre. Son estomac s'est d'ailleurs noué bizarre, néanmoins elle le défend d'y porter une main en lui lançant un premier avertissement, à cran face à ce geste qu'elle interprète comme une menace :

« Ne bouge pas ou je tire ! Réponds-moi juste : ton nom et la raison de ta présence à Revair. »

Docile, il a suspendu ses doigts au-dessus de la pelote. Pourtant ses lèvres, elles, s'obstinent à rester closes, scellées par le devoir qui lui incombe. Quand a-t-il commencé à étouffer sa prudence, s'interroge-t-il, quand a-t-il laissé cette femme museler sa défiance ? Est-elle seulement responsable de ses inadvertances, quand il lui semble n'être lui-même plus si sûr de ses propres convictions ? Il y a ce nœud dans ses viscères qui n'est du fait ni de la faim ni de l'adrénaline. Il y a ce nœud qui tire jusqu'à son cœur, qui l'attire et qui l'attache, et ce même cœur qui trébuche soudain, une pulsation trop tard.

Là haut, épinglés au sommet d'un tertre.

Le corbeau les a détectés le premier et a immédiatement piqué pour alerter son maître, lequel s'est emparé de son arc avec une dextérité qui n'a rien à envier à celle des plus habiles vétérans. En d'autres circonstances, Olivia aurait loué le réflexe, mais son humeur s'est ternie tout aussi vite et, en un battement d'ailes, elle s'est accroupie hors du champ de vision ennemi. Cinq individus en groupuscule armé. Ceux-là sont faciles à reconnaître ; dans le jour naissant, leur combinaison améliorée et leur agressivité sans scrupule trahissent leur allégeance à l'Empire, et il faudrait être aveugle ou dément pour s'y tromper. Sitôt qu'ils se savent repérés, ils ouvrent d'ailleurs un feu plus chaotique que leur disposition, ce qui amène la chef rebelle à considérer qu'ils ont été pris de court ou bien qu'ils ont été envoyés ici sans réelle instruction ni stratégie de repli. En raison de la proximité géographique d'avec la région de Callaeus, il ne serait même pas si insensé d'y voir un détachement de sentinelles égaré qui, faute de commandement, a choisi l'offensive grâce à sa supériorité numérique plutôt que la possibilité d'être abattu par derrière. La commandante ne les jugera pas sur cette décision — elle a toujours préféré pouvoir regarder le visage de ceux qu'elle tuait, par respect, par volonté que l'on fasse de même avec elle, aussi, lorsque son heure viendrait. Quant au rôdeur, un bref coup d'œil aux environs lui indique qu'il s'est abrité derrière un monticule, non loin d'elle, et qu'il se prépare à riposter — confirmant par sa réaction qu'il n'est définitivement pas du côté des forces impériales.

Cinq adversaires, ce n'est pas Halgarine. Il suffirait même qu'elle taise un moment sa curiosité pour en compter un sixième et ainsi joindre l'utile à l'efficace, de quoi reprendre le chemin de la base afin de s'y autoriser une brève sieste de victoire. Oui, il suffirait qu'elle change son fusil d'épaule et, au gré du combat, qu'elle décale son viseur… On plaiderait la balle perdue. Volontairement perdue.

La première cartouche est cependant pour l'impérialiste le plus téméraire. À peine a-t-il atteint la lisière de la plaine qu'il s'effondre, la calotte perforée de part en part, et son artéfact fume encore que la franc-tireuse s'est déjà replacée derrière le rocher qui la protège. Aucun mouvement superflu. Aucune fioriture. Surtout pas de tergiversations. L'école militaire lui a inculqué ce précepte depuis qu'elle y est entrée : plus on balance sur la conduite à adopter, plus on augmente le risque d'être pris de vitesse. Or, depuis que Gallus a entamé son expansion et fait planer son péril sur Revair, le doute est un luxe qu'elle ne peut plus se permettre. Et c'est d'autant plus troublant qu'il n'y a pas plus d'une heure, elle en nourrissait de nombreux à l'égard de son — peut-elle le qualifier d'allié alors qu'elle ne connaît toujours pas sa vraie nature ? — _adjuvant_.

Un duo d'ennemis se précipite à son tour, galvanisés par l'hostilité affirmée des rebelles. Leur technologie arcanique permet à leurs canons de mitrailler sans temps de recharge ni défaut de munitions ; tout en avançant vers leurs cibles, ils ratissent large en oscillant de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, barricadés derrière leur rempart de tirs. La prairie s'en trouve striée d'énergie, griffée de toutes parts de faisceaux incendiaires. Quelques tiges de fleurs sauvages s'embrasent même dans le sillage des déflagrations. Olivia resserre sa prise sur la crosse de Cyclope. Elle doit faire feu _maintenant_. Une fraction de seconde. D'instinct.

La flèche traverse l'un — la balle transperce l'autre. Tous deux s'écroulent sans grâce tandis que le calme revient dans la vallée. Une décharge a égratigné sa hanche au moment où l'elfe sautait pour décocher, mais son équilibre n'en a pas souffert et seul son manteau porte l'entaille ; qu'il songe à le recoudre avant de se présenter devant son Altesse, faute de quoi elle lui témoignera un souci dont il se sentirait embarrassé. Tuer un homme. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il en a l'habitude. En dehors de Gallus, les ordres impliquaient toujours de ne pas blesser outre-mesure ses adversaires et il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter la volonté de son monarque. Ici, la donne est différente. La guerre a transformé les erreurs en maladresses, les écarts en un risque à calculer. Les morts, en un prix à payer. Il déteste l'idée. Pourtant sa culpabilité reflue avec la vague qu'il croise dans le regard de sa complice, ourlée d'écume, et même si sa moue lui paraît plus dure encore que précédemment, elle adoucit son affliction jusqu'à la rendre tolérable. _Vous êtes bien au-delà de votre réputation_ , aimerait-il lui avouer. Sauf que la badinerie meurt dans sa gorge à l'instant où il la voit réarmer son artefact vers lui et, sans attendre,

presser la détente.

L'explosion éclate à l'intérieur de son crâne et le ciel au-dessus de lui se lacère sous l'écho. À la tempe où il porte deux doigts, afin de s'assurer qu'il contrôle toujours ses nerfs, le sang bat brut ; le projectile a frôlé le cartilage de son oreille, y imprimant une brûlure indolore, avant de se ficher ensuite dans le front d'un soldat impérial campé plus en amont. En s'effondrant, l'arme de celui-ci a laissé échapper une balle en chandelle qui est allée s'évanouir dans l'éther : de là, le second impact entendu par Mikhail. Olivia ne lui a pas tiré dessus, loin s'en faut — elle lui a plus probablement sauvé la vie. Mieux, elle lui adresse une risette. Un sourire en coin, presque taquin, qui signifie quelque chose de l'ordre de _tu m'en dois une_. Et il ne peut que jurer en silence de la lui accorder sitôt qu'elle le désirera, n'importe quand, n'importe où, aussi longtemps qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie pour réaliser cette promesse.

Un détail lui interdit de se réjouir trop vite, néanmoins. La présence si proche du soudard aurait dû lui être révélée par Raven, or l'oiseau est invisible depuis que le premier impérialiste est tombé. Un défaut d'attention qu'il regrette, bien qu'il n'ait pas le temps de l'appeler pour se rassurer ; au même moment, comme s'il avait anticipé l'inquiétude de son maître, le corbeau s'élance depuis les hauteurs du tertre où s'étaient rassemblés les fantassins. À l'endroit d'où il a jailli, la cinquième silhouette se hisse, un peu précaire, un peu amochée peut-être, et à la regarder s'agiter près du précipice, le rôdeur se demande si elle ne va pas basculer d'elle-même dans le vide, sans qu'ils aient besoin d'intervenir. Il pourrait par ailleurs décocher une nouvelle flèche, assuré de l'atteindre à une centaine de mètres, mais il s'abstient par aversion pour ce qui serait de la mesquinerie.

Une critique dont la snipeuse n'a que faire, elle.

Sa dernière cible repérée, elle cale son fusil, corrige son angle de mire puis tire, parfaitement synchronisée avec son ennemi, qui au même moment largue dans leur direction un de ces obus trafiqués à la puissance redoutable. L'impérialiste n'aura cependant pas l'opportunité de contempler le résultat de son attaque, puisqu'une respiration plus tard sa cervelle trouée va se répandre au bas de la butte. Il ne verra ainsi pas la bombe s'écraser avant que la chef rebelle n'ait eu le temps de se désengager, ne verra pas le sombre cratère qu'elle creusera dans la houle verte du pré, ni la gerbe de terre soulevée par l'impact, prompte à ensevelir les deux elfes. Il ne verra pas non plus l'horreur sur le visage de l'archer à la seconde où il perçoit le danger, ni son réflexe désespéré pour protéger de son propre squelette celui de sa camarade. Ne verra pas se disloquer de terreur le vol de l'animal qui l'avait assailli. Ni jusqu'où sera propulsé le corps de la franc-tireuse. Ni dans quel état. Ne saura même pas si cela a encore un intérêt.

Pour lui, la mission s'achève ici.

*

* *

Ses tympans grincent d'une atroce manière — concerto pour griffes sur ardoise.

Douleur.

Toute sa vision est floue, légèrement rougeâtre à la périphérie. Un filet d'air s'infiltre dans ses poumons sans paraître ressortir par sa poitrine. Pas si mauvais augure.

Douleur.

Bras. Jambes. Peut-être. Quelle posture ? Ses articulations sont de plomb. Ses nerfs gourds. Elle cligne une, deux. Trois fois. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Il y a cette ombre penchée sur elle — peu importe. Dissimulée dans une poche interne de son manteau : la fusée de détresse. Concevoir le geste dans son esprit. Faire fonctionner les doigts. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? L'ombre articule mal au-dessus d'elle — peu importe. Déclencher le signal. Indiquer sa position à Leandro, puis se mettre à l'abri jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Survivre.

Douleur.

Survivre. Elle qui s'était toujours représenté la mort comme la froideur absolue, elle la trouve pourtant tiède sur sa figure, à cueillir délicate ses joues entre ses grandes paumes. Le crépitement de la fusée dans l'azur trouble. Garder les yeux ouverts. Récupérer Cyclope. Elle y arrivera. Elle doit. Est-ce l'ombre qu'elle entend crier ? Peut-être. Peu importe. C'est étrangement doux, la voix de la nuit qui prononce son nom.


End file.
